Morning After Pill
The Morning After Pill is for you if you’re a woman who had unprotected sex and don’t want a baby, it's not good as regular Contraception. A condom broke, He said he'd pull out but didn't manage it, Withdrawal, you didn’t mean to have sex but got carried away. You had too many drinks, he took advantage and you certainly don’t want that man's baby. It’s far better not to get as drunk as that but it happens. Whatever went wrong you don’t have to spend a month wondering if you’re pregnant or not, get to a doctor or a chemist and get the morning after pill. It might be as well to find out now if you can get that pill in your country. If you're a man you should still know about the Morning After Pill so you can advise your partner if anything goes wrong. Buying the Morning after pill online If you live in a country where you can't get the Morning After Pill easily or where Christian chemists might try and prevent you getting it you are strongly advised to buy a pack online in advance. Contraceptive accidents happen unexpectedly and you should be prepared. If you've had unprotected sex recently you should go to a doctor, a Family Planning Clinic (or a pharmacist if you can get the Morning After Pill over the counter in your country) and do that as soon as possible. Online supplies will arrive too late for you. Buying prescription drugs online without prescription is normally a very bad idea because those who decide which drugs should be available without prescription understand medicine much better than you do. The Morning After Pill is a safe drug that can be bought over the counter without prescription in many countries. Those countries where they don't allow it have too many religious bigots in their governments. Therefore we suggest that sexually active women who don't want to become pregnant now should get supplies. Younger girls Many people think the Morning after pill should be available to younger teenage girls. Maybe it should legally require a sit-down with the pharmacist for girls under a certain age so that they know exactly what they need to do and maybe even discuss her options for future birth control. The concerns are: #That younger girls will use plan b as their primary birth control. If you educate your kids about sex and give them options for BC it won't be an issue, so look to yourselves #That parents want to know if their kids are having sex. Maybe your kid will have sex and maybe she won't. You can influence her decision but ultimately it is hers. Sticking your head in the sand doesn't solve anything. #Religious Conservatives think girls who sleep around should be punished with babies. Need we say more! External links *Emergency Contraception (Morning After Pill) Planned Parenthood explains why the Morning After Pill is good after a contraceptive failure or other unprotected sex. *WHO | Emergency contraception The World Health Organisation explains with medical language that the Morning After Pill is safe. Buy online Liberapedia does not endorse these products, we've just collected links for you. A Google search for "Morning After Pill+buy online" will reveal more links. *Morning After Pill available online from Lloyds Pharmacy Videos *Morning After Pill Advert This is cartoon fun but it explains why it's good to know about the morning after pill. *The Controversial Morning-After Pill... Serious video explaining about the morning after pill Footnotes Category:Sex and Relationships Category:Medical